SANDIWARA
by qori Hidarikikino
Summary: Seorang gadis cantik tengah bergumam kalut akan pikirannya, bola matanya yang cokelat nampak sayu. Sebuah penyesalan sepihak muncul dari benaknya, terikat dalam sebuah takdir rumit, tenggelam dalam kehidupan rekayasa dimana dirinya kini berperan sebagai pihak yang tersakiti. Dalam sebuah SANDIWARA yang ia buat tanpa sengaja
1. Awal musim panas

Seorang gadis cantik tengah bergumam kalut akan pikirannya, bola matanya yang cokelat nampak sayu. Sebuah penyesalan sepihak muncul dari benaknya, terikat dalam sebuah takdir rumit, tenggelam dalam kehidupan rekayasa dimana dirinya kini berperan sebagai pihak yang tersakiti.

Dicengkramnya kuat helaian rabut biru secerah malam itu dengan penuh amarah, tapi cengkraman itu kembali melunglai turun melewati helain halus rambutnya, dan sejurus kemudian cairan bening itu kembali meluncur melewati pipi mulusnya yang ranum, gadis itu tak cukup kuat untuk menahannya. 'Hanya perasaan bersalah yang ia rasakan meski semua tau hidupnya telarlalu indah dan terlihat sempurna' mudah saja SANDIWARA itulah alasanya.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: gaje,ooc,typo,AU,oc,

...

...

...

...

Hangatnya pagi diawal musim panas sudah terasa, hal yang paling ditunggu semua keluarga di jepang, tak terkecuali di kediaman UCHIHA, Semua bagian dari keluarga itu berkumpul disebuah ruang makan yang besar dan luas ala rumah tradisional jepang, termasuk gadis itu yang kini tengah mengandung 8 bulan semua yang berada disana tampak begitu berbahagia termasuk Uchiha Fugaku, pria paruh baya itu tampak bersemangat meski tertutupi wajahnya yang tegas dan berwibawa, maklum saja ia adalah salah satu pemilik perusahaan terbesar di jepang yang loyaltinya sudah tak tehitung lagi wajar bila kehidupan keluarga ini begitu makmur. Yah semua berbinar kecuali dua orang itu ' Itachi Uchiha dan gadis itu Konan istri dari Itachi Uchiha yang saat ini sedang hamil' mereka terlihat menutupi perasaan masing-masing dengan senyum palsu.

...

...

**Konan POV**

Musim panas, musim dimana keadaan pahit dan manis menyelimutiku termasuk awal dari hari-hari sempurnaku yang tak bisa ku nikmati, awal dari semua luka, musim dimana semua berbahagia, kecuali aku dalam lukaku dan semua sandiwara ini.

Kau salah Konan, kau salah kamu membuatnya menderita dia dan Yahiko

Yang terparah kau sakiti dirimu sekarang

Aku sudah frustasi terjebak dalam keluarga baik ini yang telah bersedia menerimaku, menggangap ku ada, yaa setelah Yahiko dan 'Itachi YANG DULU'

Ah

**End of Konan POV**

"Konan"

Lamunan gadis itu buyar saat Uchiha Mikoto yang tak lain adalah ibu mertuanya memanggil namanya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih tanpa meninggalkan keanggunannya sebagai seorang Uchiha, membuatnya merasa semakin terjebak dalam luka.

"ah kaa-san ada apa?" ucap Konan halus

" kau suka unagi bukan, kaa-san sengaja buatkan sendiri istimewa untukmu, Itachi bilang, akhir-akhir ini kau kehilang selera makan benar _ne_" ucap mikoto sambil menawarkan _unagi _ ke meja Konan

'deg'

Jantung konan berdegup ' i-itachi dia kawathir padaku mungkinkah...' pikiran itu melintas dan segera ia lupakan sebelum akhirnya menerima semangkuk unagi dari Mikoto dan melahapnya dengan semangat sembari melontarkan senyum ke arah ibu mertuanya itu.

...

"atigatou kaa-san, unaginya sangat lezat" ucap konan berterimakasih

" tak usah sungkan, makanlah yang banyak sebulan lagi kau akan melahirkan, jagalah kesehatanmu supanya anak kalian lahir dengan sehat " Mikoto tersenyum sambil mengusap perut Konan yang semakin membesar penuh kasih

Perasaanya menghangat mendapat perlakuan itu, ia begitu mencintai keluarga barunya ini, Mikoto, Fugaku, Sasuke dan kekasihnya Sakura, bahkan Itachi meski ia tak tahu bagaimana perasaan pria yang telah menjadi suaminya sekarang. Tapi hal inilah yang membuatnya semakin bersalah tejebak lagi dalam sandiwara ini, menyisakan lagi air mata yang tanpa disadari tengah mengalir dari kedua manik cokelat indahnya.

"Konan-chan kenapa menagis nak" ucap Mikoto membelai pipi mulus Konan

"a-ano kaa-san aku terharu, teringat keluargaku dulu" jawab Konan sekenanya hingga akhirnya disusul pelukan hangat dari Mikoto

...

...

...

Sebuah taman dengan kolam kecil dimana mengalir air dari pancuran-pancuran bambu mengeluarkan suara Khas dengan aroma musim panas yang menyegarkan

Konan dan seorang gadis bersurai merah muda kini tengah menikmati pemandangan indah itu ditemani segelas ocha hangat ditemani nampan Wagashi yang tesusun dari mochi, manju, dango, dan buah kering.

" nee-chan pasti sanggat berbahagia saat ini, benarkan" suara sakura memecahkan keheningan diantara tegukan ocha mereka

**Konan POV**

Peryataan dan pertanyaan yang semua orang pasti menyatakanya itu mudah ditebak

Semua orang menganggap aku dan Itachi berbahagia

Kadang aku selau iri akan Sakura dan Sasuke mereka melengkapi satu sama lain, sorot mata mereka juga menampilkan kepahagiaan tanpa senyum palsu tanpa gerak gerik yang harus ditutupi, ya saling mencitai itu wajar untuk anak SMA seperti mereka, tapi Sasuke dan Sakura berbeda mereka tulus dan tak ada rasa saling keberatan, sasuke bahkan tidak segan membawa gadisnya itu dalam keluarganya termasuk acara makan bersama dimusim panas seperti saat ini.

Kenagan masa SMA itu kembali berputar,

"Itachi-kun.. 'hosh...hosh...hosh' " aku menghampiri pemuda itu terengah

"sudah 50 putaran ne?" tanya Itachi sambil menawarkan sebotol air mineral kepadaku

"hah tentu saja, 'gluk...gluk' " aku menjawab dengan terengah kemudian meneguk habis air dalam botol yang ditawarkan Itachi.

"baguslah, sampai nanti gadis lugu, kita lanjutkan minggu depan latihanya" ucap Itachi dengan senyuman jahilnya

"Itachi-kun kau keterlauaan, kamu kan sudah janji mengajariku bermain basket yang benar hari ini" ucapku dengan nada sebal dibuat-buat

" ko-chan kau itu lucu sekali sih" ucapnya gemas mengacak pucuk kepalaku

" jadi tidak latihannya" ucapku seranya memajukan bibir depanku dan menyilangkan tangan didepan dada

.

.

Tiba-tiba Itachi sudah ada didepanku dan mempersempit jarak diantara kami berdua sebelum akhirnya menempelkan telunjuknya didepan bibirku yang membuat jantungku berdegup kencang untuk pertama kalinya, wajahku sangat merah saat itu hingga akhirnya Itachi membisikan sesuatu di telingaku.

' latihannya minggu depan saja ya' ia kemudian berlari sebelum aku mulai menyadarinya

" Itachi jangan lari kau, kita kan sudah janji ! tunggu aku " aku pun mengejarnya

"kejar aku kalau bisa" teriak Itachi sambil terus berlari

.

.

" tertangkap kau" ucapku pada itachi

" hah. Hah.. baik aku janji, kau memang sanggat bersemangat" ucapnya terengah

"tentu saja" ucapku penuh semangat

**End of Konan POV**

"_tentu saja"_

"tentu saja Sakura" ucap konan penuh semangat

" kau sangat beruntung Sakura, jagalah Sasuke dengan baik dia sangat mencintai dan menyayangimu beruntunglah kau menjadi kekasihnya" timpal konan

" nee-chan tentu saja aku janji, aku ingin menjadi seperti Konan-nee dan Itachi-nii menikah dan bahagia selamanya, kalian memang pasangan yang serasi" ucap sakura sambil menunjukan kelingkingnya

"ya" ucap konan balas tautkan kelingkingnya dengan sakura

"beruntungnya kita dapat bersama seorang pria Uchiha yang baik dan menyayangi kita, benarkan nee-chan" ucap Sakura polos

"ya kau benar" ucap Konan 'mungkin itu hanya kau sakura' batinya berkata lain dibalik senyum palsu itu lagi

Tanpa sadar Itachi sedang memperhatikan mereka, dan perasaan bersalah kembali menyelimuti hatinya, ia bimbang dan kalut sebelum akhirnya seseorang diantara mereka menggetahui ke beradaanya, tanpa bermaksud menghiraukan

'ternyata benar itu kau' batin konan melihat bayangan seseorang.

.

.

.

TBC


	2. flashback masa lalu

Perutnya kian membesar, usia kandungannya sudah menginjak yang ke 9 bulan, hal yang paling dinantikan para orang tua tentunya, tak terkecuali gadis itu ia senang sekaligus terharu anaknya sebentar lagi lahir. Mewarisi nama Uchiha merasakan bahagianya menjadi seorang ibu dan istri mencoba melupakan sulitnya hidup ini.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: gaje,ooc,typo,AU,oc,

Konan sedang menyiapkan makan malam menunggu suaminya pulang, uap hangat mengepul dari sup yang ia buat, seperti biasa dengan cekatan gadis itu meletakan mangkuk besar sup di mejamakannya beserta hidanggan lain hingga orang yang ia tunggu datang.

...

...

" Tadaima "

" Okaeri "

Pria tegap yang tampan masuk melewati gadis itu terangnya lampu tak dapat menyembunyikan tatapan nanarnya. Hanya gadis itu yang yang tau apa yang suaminya pikirkan ' Pernikahan ' mereka. Hanya senyuman palsulah yang ia lontarkan

"cepat mandi Itachi-kun, aku sudah siapkan makan malam untuk kita" ucap Konan tersenyum dipaksakan.

" Hn, terimakasih " ucap suaminya singkat

Konan sudah terbiasa dengan perlakuan seperti itu ia lebih memilih untuk berusaha tersenyum, setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada sama-sama diam.

...

...

" Itadakimasu " ucap kedua pasangan tersebut bersamaan dan hening dan diam menyantap makan malam mereka, hanya suara dentingan sendok dan hashi yang memecah keheningan malam mereka.

" Otsukaresama deshita " ucap Itachi memecah kehenigan diantara mereka.

" Iie" ucap Konan singkat.

"Konan Otsukaresama deshita " ulang Itachi untuk yang kedua kalinya.

" bukankah suatu kewajiban bila seorang istri menyiapkan makan malam bagi suaminya " Konan menjawab dengan suara yang parau.

"ya, kau benar tapi ini lain..." Itachi kembali berbicara dengan kalimat terpotong

1 detik

5 detik

10 detik

Butuh waktu bagi pemuda itu untuk kembali berbicara, karena Konan telah melanjutkan makan malamnya.

...

**Itachi POV**

Maafkan aku Konan, aku harap kau mengerti

Maafkan aku, kau masih sempat tersenyum dibalik sifat dinginku ini

Aku terlalu jahat

Apakah kau bahagia?

Ataukah kau merasakan luka yang sama sepertiku?

Bahkan mungin lebih menyiksamu ?

Maafkan aku, telah menyeretmu dalam dunia ku yang bodoh

**End of Itachi POV**

**...**

" Konan, setelah makan ada yang ingin ku bicarakan " lanjut Itachi dengan raut muka yang lebih serius dari sebelumnya.

Konan merespon dengan anggukan kecil tanpa melihat wajah suaminya tak mau melepaskan hashi di tangannya.

...

...

...

...

Sepasang suami istri kini tengah berada di sebuah ruang keluarga bergaya mediteranian indah membuat siapapun yang ada disana akan betah berlama-lama, apalagi langsung menuju taman dimana lampu-lampunya bersinar memamerkan keindahan malam di musim panas.

" Konan apakah kau bahagia sekarang " tanya Itachi memecah kesunyian.

...

...

" Aku, aku ... tentu saja aku bahagia, 'kau yang melakukannya bukan?' kau juga yang memintaku menjadi istrimu " Konan terisak pelan menjawab pertanyaan suaminya itu, meski hatin kecilnya kembali terluka.

" benarkan?" Itachi kembali bertanya suaranya makin pelan tapi Konan masih bisa mendengarnya

" Tentu, kau berikan aku keluarga Itachi, Ibumu, Ayahmu, Adikmu, dan Kau, kalian semua ingatkan ku akan masa keciku yang telah hilang dan kembali lagi berkatmu, kini dan..." Konan bicara berkaca-kaca hingga cairan bening itu turun lagi membuatnya kembali terisak.

" Yahiko kah " Itachi tertunduk menyisir rambutnya dengan kasar menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"maafkan aku Konan " karena akulah kau menderita lanjut pemuda itu frustasi.

**Flashback mode**

' BUAGH' sebuah pukulan kencang mendarat di pipi mulus itachi

" Apa kau gila ' BUAGH' kau tak waras " pemuda bersurai oranye itu memukul sehabatnya lebih keras lagi.

" Maafkan aku Yahiko, aku tak sadar " ucap itachi parau

"persetan kau, bajingan licik!, tak beguna!, apa kau tidak puas dengan hartamu, jabatanmu, orangtuamu, namamu, banyak wanita diluar sana yang mengagumimu" Yahiko berkata dengan nada mengintimidasi.

" Inikah caramu perlakukan sehabat?, inikah caramu mengungkapkan cinta?, kenapa kau sakiti seorang wanita tak bersalah dia sehabatmu, dan juga KEKASIH SEHABATMU!" lanjut yahiko penuh amarah.

" Yahiko maafkan aku, aku kalut, emosi dan birahi menguasaiku, ini gila tapi semuanya berlangsung begitu cepat..." suara Itachi penuh penyesalan diliriknya seorang gadis yang tengah menagis ketakutam memegangi lututnya pandangannya silih berganti melihat kedua pemuda itu tengah berbicara.

' BUAGH'

' BUAGH'

' BUAGH'

Yahiko terus memukuli Itachi, pemuda itu diam seribu bahasa tak melakukan perlawanan, dia hanya melihat sosok ringkih yang tengah ketakutan mematung diantara mereka berdua.

'Aku minta maaf' batin Itachi terus mengatakan hal yang sama.

...

...

...

Disebuah apartemen sederhana milik Yahiko didaerah Kyoto, Konan berbicara empat mata dengannya.

" hasilnya positif, aku sedang mengandung anak Itachi " Konan berbicara dengan tatapan kosong

" Sial ternyata benar dia pria berengsek" Yahiko begitu marah, bagaimana tiak sehabatnya sendiri yang menodai gadisnya.

"maafkan aku Yahiko-kun, aku...aku..." Konan terisak

Yahiko masih membisu ia berusah mencerna kata-kata gadisnya

...

"saat itu aku sedang di Tokyo, kebetulan Itachi mengundangku makan malam, dia begitu kacau dan berkeluh kesah, aset perushaanya telah raip, karena ditipu oleh Kizame corp dengan rapi dan bersih sehingga polisi menganggap kasunya fiktif..." Konan menghentikan bicaranya karena dia terisak lagi.

...

Yahiko mematung rahangnya mengeras, entah perasaan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"dia bayak minum saat itu, begitu pula aku yang merasa iba akan musibahnya, hingga ia tak sadarkan diri, dan aku menggantarkanya pulang ke apartementnya, dan saaat itu aku baringkan dia ditempat tidurnya, tapi saat aku hendak pergi ,ia mengigau tak karuan dan mencengkram tangan ku kuat sekali , hingga ia hempaskan tubuhku disampingnya, saat itu kesadaranku juga belum terlalu pulih, hingga kutatap wajahnya dan semuanya terjadi".

" Tokyo, makan malam?"

" kenapa kau tak bilang padaku, Ko- Konan" Yahiko berkata seolah tidak percaya

" aku hanya tidak ingin menggangumu, saat itu kau sedang _sibuk _" Konan menjawab dengan suara parau.

Yahiko terdiam, ada rasa penyesalan kenapa ia terlalu sibuk saat itu.

" aku selalu ingat akan masa-masa SMA kita dulu, saat masa-masa sulit dan awal dari kebahagianku.."

**A Gakuen**

Suara riuh khas anak SMA memenuhi sebuah aula besar dimana semua siswa kelas 3 telah berkumpul disana, hari yang paling membahagiakan sekaligus mengharukan untuk semua siswa A Gakuen pasalnya hari ini adalah hari kelulusan mereka, tak terkecuali dua orang pemuda dan seorang gadis yang nampak berseri-seri 'Itachi, Konan,Yahiko'.

Mereka mulai bersehabat sejak kelas satu SMA. Saat itu Itachi mengikuti exstrakulikuler basket sekolah dan bertemu dengan Yahiko, mereka menjalin hubungan yang akrab keduanya dikenal sebagai tim yang solid, tak heran karena kinerja mereka yang baik itulah, banyak orang yang mengidolakan dan mengagumi mereka, termasuk seseorang.

...

...

...

...

Gadis itu tampak bersemangat berada di kerumunan gadis lainya meneriakan nama seseorang, yang sudah tak asing lagi.

" Itachi"

"kya- Itachi-kun kau hebat sekali" tutut gadis berambut cokelat

" Yahiko-san"

" Yahiko, Itachi"

Begitulah kedua nama itu diteriakan, dengan lincahnya Itachi menembus pertahanan lawan, mengoperkan bola kepada Yahiko sambil terus mencuri-curi pandang pada seorang gadis berambut biru yang tengah berada pada kerumunan gadis lainnya.

"priit" peluit berbunyi menandakan berakhirnya permainan, disaat yang bersamaan Yahiko telah memasukan bola pada ring dengan sempurna disusul teriakan sukacita dari para penonton.

" 15 – 13 " "A Gakuen pemenang nya", wasit berseru degan kencang

" yuhuuuo kita menang lagi " ucap Itachi sambil merangkul dan melayangkan tos pada sehabatnya Yahiko, tanpa disadari gadis berambut biru sedang memperhatikan tingkahnya, dan sejurus kemudian Itachi menyadarinya.

...

...

...

Itachi masih berdiri mematung memperhatikan gadis berambut biru itu, sementara bangku penonton mulai sepi, Yahiko pun telah pergi menuju ruang istirahat bersama sasori dan hidan.

Itachi tersadar gadis yang dipandanginya sedang menatapnya penuh selidik, hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menghampirinya ke kursi penonton.

" hei, belum pulang " kata Itachi sambil mengambil posisi duduk disebelah gadis itu.

" a-ano, aku masih ingin disini" ucap gadis itu tergagap.

" oh, ya aku Itachi, dan siapa namamu?" tanya pemuda itu ramah.

" aku sudah tau, daritadi kan aku yang meneriakan namamu bersama teman-temank...," ucapanya terpotong oleh itachi.

" em ya pasti FG Itachi kan hehehe" dia tetawa jahil membuat gadis didepannya mengeluarkan semburat merah.

" oh...kalo itu sih,' ah lupakan saja' namaku Konan senag berkenalan denganmu" konan menjulurkan tanganya kearah itachi dan disambut hangat.

Perbincangan diantara keduanya oun berlajut.

Sejak itulah mereka mulai berteman, saling mengenal dan bersehabat.

TBC

...

...

...

Reviews

yassir2374 : ehehhe ia sih di itachi konan :D 'plaxx, digampar readers' . , tapi kalo sasusaku munculnya entar di chap 5 atw 6 kayaknya soalnya, jadi gak nyambung juga kan kalo sekarang ..

hanazono yuri : siap kakak ^-^

Akasuna no hamtaro : makasih atas KriSarnya , ber-rusaha perbaiki lagie, tenang aja kok aku juga sasusaku lovers :* :*, gak suka sasuhina, suka sedih . TAT.


End file.
